


She's Still Not Getting Paid

by raeofsunshin



Series: she didn’t get paid enough [11]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: <3 love you all, Guess Who's Back, back again with vaguely ooc mechs and a self insert, its me, rated T for swearing and immature humor, winged midgaridan rights!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: The timeline is yes and there is no plot- otherwise known as a mechs chatfic!Fria's here too because I got attached- its just a grand old time. Enjoy?
Relationships: also low-key polymechs, low-key violinspector
Series: she didn’t get paid enough [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923895
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	She's Still Not Getting Paid

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BABY
> 
> with more questionable jokes :D!
> 
> For those who don't know Fria, read "Expert" Testimonies first. (Its better anyway.) She's now an eldritch ghost possessing a clockwork body and uses she/they pronouns. Away we go!

**“adults” (14 members)**

[ _ Fria Lyersie  _ has been added to  _ “adults” _ ]

Fria Lyersie: hel yeah i can use a phone again

daddy issues: wtf who dis

[ _ Fria Lyersie  _ ‘s nickname has been changed to  _ fresh meat _ ]

rainbow: jonny shes made of wood you cant eat them.

daddy issues: fuk

a friend ;3: Oh! Excellent! 

fresh meat: a warm welcome i see

\----

**Pretending**

ghost: should i do roses or daisies on this arm?

toy: Roses! You Can Match The Album!

ghost: sweet

ghost: good idea TS!

toy: ^^ Thank You! I Like To Help!

\-----

**“adults” (14 members)**

lyf: I knocked Jonny out send help

flamingo: you WHAT

lyf: I THOUGHT HE WOULD DODGE

doctor whomst: YOU WHAT

lyf: HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DODGE

Flamingo: HOW

lyf: SOME OF US ACTUALLY KNOW HOW TO FIGHT LA COGNIZI

\--

maris von doctor: anyone seen my violin bow?

bill nye: i think the octo kittens might have eaten it

maris von doctor: those little shits

not an inspector: fuckin violins

tik tok: dont fuck violins Lyf it’s unsafe

not an inspector: wtf fria 

tik tok: your the one with the rumored violin fetish don’t look at me

bill nye: EXCUSE ME???

tik tok: that was one weird day of office gossip lol

not an inspector: Odin kill me now

bill nye: LYF HAS A VIOLIN FETISH????

not an inspector: I do not!!!

tik tok: prove it bitch

not an inspector: i dont need to “prove it” i just don’t

tik tok: hm. If you say so.

\----

**Eldritch Theys**

clock: so hows that cello practice going inspector?

shrimp: I’m not an inspector anymore Fria

clock: r u sure?

clock: I’ve seen u inspecting Marius’s ass a lot ;)

shrimp: stfu

\----

dr mario: doctor tip of the day- don't eat the teeth that TS makes, they’re poisonous

midgardian government: you’re not a doctor

dr mario: am too!! >:(

midgardian government: name a bone

dr mario: ear

dr mario: SHIT

d’vinky: lol

midgardian government: besides, eating teeth is how we grow wings 

dr mario: cap

midgardian government: no cap

midgardian government: all truth

eldr-bitch: can confirm, I eat them to keep mine nice and shiny

d’vinky: brb

\--

boom boom boom boom: HOLY SHIT JONNYS JUST ATE TEETH

eldr-bitch: we got em boys

midgardian government: I can’t belive that worked

i want u in my room: what wound that do to his digestive system…

i want u in my room: time to find out >:)

midgardian government: does jonny normally eat teeth

pyro-physicist: he usually skips them

midgardian government: …

midgardian government: im not going to ask

\--

**Shells who are loved**

ship: Fria?

body: yeah?

ship: Jonny killed Tim in the lower decks again

ship: can you go get him? <3

body: jonny or tim

ship: both preferably :)

body: on it

\--

bug wings: <3 u Aurora 

trans-port: <3 you as well!

d’void: I THOT WE ESCAPED SHIP SX

bug wings: lol bet im ace

flame on: the most powerful card

bug wings: Hel yeah 

bug wings: she loves me because i repair her instead of shoot her- unlike some people

trans-port: we are best friends :)

d’void: f u

bug wings: love you too jonny <3

\--

uncool brian: Hey you all? Come up to the pilots window, you’re going to want to see this.

d’vinky: holy shit

[ _ Nastya Rasputina _ has been added to  _ idiots anonymous _ ]

[ _ Nastya Rasputina _ ‘s name has been changed to  _ shipfucker _ ]

shipfucker: surprise bitch I live

**Author's Note:**

> :) Come yell at me/see some Fria art if you'd like @raeofsunshin on tumblr!


End file.
